Brassieres (hereinafter “bra”) and bra cups of a kind which can be made from a plurality of layers of plies of material which have been subjected to molding and trimming are known. Molded bras and bra cups offer the benefit of convenient construction since the materials used often lend themselves conveniently to the introduction of a three dimensional cup shape by a molding device. Such a device is normally a molding press having appropriately shaped upper and lower mold portions, intermediate of which a pre-form planar ply or assembly of plies of materials can be placed whereupon the molding press can then introduce the three dimensional shape into the plies.
Aesthetics and comfort factors are important factors to consider in such molded bras or bra cups, as such factors will distinguish the final product from competing products at the point of sale.
It has been an issue in respect of bras and bra cups of the molded kind, to ensure that the perimeter or edge of the bra or bra cup is capable of being defined in a robust manner, while paying attention to the aesthetic and comfort factors. In known molded bra cups or bras made of an assembly of layers of material, perimeter or edge finishing is accomplished by any of the following known methods: stitching, ultrasonic welding or hemming. A known method of hemming is described in US 2006/0105674, the content of which is herein incorporated by reference, where a hem is formed through the folding of the outermost layer over an edge of the bra or bra cup with the folded-over portion being adhered through adhesive means to the innermost layer. The problem with such hemming method is that where there is hemming at the perimeter or edge of the bra or bra cup, the thickness of the bra cup is increased by the folded-over portion and such increased thickness may be undesirable from an aesthetic or comfort point of view. In such method, as the folded-over portion overlaps the innermost layer, there is also the problem of reduced comfort caused by a stepped transition from the folded-over portion of the outermost layer to the innermost layer on the concave side of the bra cup which is in contact with the wearer's skin.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bra or bra cup which addresses the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing which results in a bra or bra cup which addresses the abovementioned disadvantages or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.